Freddie's Little Sister
by SeddieDorkyDemon
Summary: Ariana Benson is being harrassed at school by Griffin.Will Freddie help her out or will she fall for his best friend Brad?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:iDo Not Own iCarly.**

Ariana's POV

I shut my locker after school and headed to the auditorium for Chior i made my way through the hall someone stopped me._Griffin_.Griffin Roy is a bad boy with a sercet he _loves_Pee Wee Babies and for the past year tries to use them to flirt with me,honestly how does the line _"Hey Ariana,Peter the Penguin is looking for a mommy could you be her?"_ get you a girlfriend?.

"Hey Grif,whats up?",i said

"Not much talking to a pretty girl you?",He asked smirking.

"Oh you know going to choir"

"Why woun't you date me?",He shouted annoyed

"i really don't want to"

"well ... i'll make you fall in love with me"

"How?"

He walks up to me then whispers "You wait and see"

_**In the auditorium**_

"Okay guys let me introduce our new member of the choir GRIFFIN ROY!",Shouts Mr Key.

"WHAT?" ,i yell

"Sorry Miss Benson is there a problem?"

"Oh no no sorry"

"Good he's your new partner"

"Hey partner",Griffin says sedcutively

_**At Home**_

As soon as i get in the door i try to look for my brother, Freddie Benson from iCarly with Sam Puckett as his 's My Bro!

"Freddie!Freddie!"

"Yeah?"he asks walking out of his room

"How fast can i transfer to Ridgeway?"

"Why?Is it Griffin?"he asked.i nodded

"What'd he do?" his voice turning dangerous

"He asked me why i wouldn't date him,i said i didn't want to ,then he threatened to make me fall in love with him,then starts choir and becomes my partner"

"Wow,how unlucky are you?"he said jokenly

"FREDDIE this is serious he's scaring me!"

"How?"

"The look in his eye when he told me that i was going to fall in love with him " i said crying

Freddie walked up to me pulling me in for a hug."Sshhh! it's okay Freddie's got you what was the look like,Sweetie?

"it...it was like if i didn't do what he wanted he would hurt me"

"Ari you know i won't let that happen... you transferring to Ridgeway Monday."

"Thanks Bro"

"No prob sis, oh! i better get ready for my date with Sam" he says walking to his room with a smile on his face,i love how happy Sam makes him,When he dated Carly he always looked bored saying he was going on a date,who wouldn't ? they have too much in common but with Sam it's the beauty of a _Love/Hate Relationship_.

"Freddie?"

"Yeah!"

"it's about time you got with Sam"


	2. First day of school and Bad texts

Freddie's POV

"Freddie come on we're going to be late!",i hear Ariana shout todays her first day at Ridgeway.I'm glad she finally wants to go there after the way Griffins been behaving i'm suprised she lasted so long.

"FREDDIE!"

"I'm comming keep your panties on!" i shout at her pick up my backpack and heading for the door.

"you know i hate that word"

"PANTIES!"

"UGH!"

_**At School...**_

"Welcome to Ridgeway, Miss Benson today just follow your brother to his classes,Then get your own schedule tommorrow",Principle Franklin instructed.

"Thank You Principle Franklin,Let's go Ariana" ,i said walking out of the office.

_RINNGGGGGGGGGG!_

"Sooo.. what do you have first?"

"History with Miss Briggs"

"Oh... is she the teacher that you stole the colonge from?"

"_Never_ talk about that colonge"

"But-"

"NEVER!"

Ariana's POV

_**After Miss Briggs Class**_

"i understand why Sam hates her".i said with a sigh

"i know i know ",Freddie moans

"i mean 5 weeks worth of homework for Friday ! Wow!"

"Don't talk about it .. Hey! there's Sam and Carly"

"Hey Guys" i greeted getting a 'Hey Ari' back

"How was Briggs?"Sam asked

"Don't go there"

"Why?What happened?" asked Carly

"She tried to give me detention 'cause my surname was Benson! Old Rhino"

The trio laugh like it's an inside joke

_"Take me by the tongue,And i'll know you ,Kiss me 'til you're drunk,And i'll show you,All the moves like jagger-"My phone sang_

**ONE new message!**

_**Hey Partner,Y R U not at Skool?U Know i'll Find U**_ -.i read

My face paled and i was starting to feel numb and dizzy Freddie,Sam and Carly all looked at me concerned

"Ari,you ok?" Freddie asked

i shook my head unable to speek

"kiddo?"Sam said worriedly

i couldn't take it anymore these type of texts had been happening for a month so i just handed the phone to Freddie to read,while i stood there Sam and Carly saw my distress and hugged me while i broke down in their arms,Freddies face shown anger but softend when he saw me.

"Come here sweetie"he said opening his arms pulling me in

"i w-want it to s-sto-op Fre-eddie "i bawled

"how long has this been going on" he asked calmly

"a month"i replied quietly

"A MONTH!" he shouted angerily

"i'm sorry!" i screamed crying even more(if that was possible)

"It's okay i'm sorry for for shouting why didn't you tell me"

"i w-was scared they said i-if i would tell anyone they would punish me!"

"its okay sweetie Freddies here Freddies got cha"

"HEY Guys..oh sorry did i interupt?"said a blonde headed boy

"it's okay Brad,Freddies little sister is having a hard time"Carly explained

"Anything i can help with?"

"Not right now thanks"

"ok"

"Actually can you look after her while the girls and i do something?"

"sure"

"Thanks,Ok sweetie go with Brad...Bye guys" said Freddie

" i'm Brad"he said with a cute smile

"I'm Ariana"

"Want a hug and some fudge?"

"you make fudge?"

"sure i love making fudge for people" he replied excitedly

''Then i'll have fudge...and that hug"i said blushing

"huggy time"he said wrapping his arms around me

This is going to be a beautiful friendship!:)

* * *

><p><strong>AN Song used "Moves like Jagger**" **i do not own**


	3. iCarly and Letters

Ariana's POV

I' m on my way home from school now with Sam ,Carly,Freddie and Brad the rest of my first day was great after the text message which i will never see again as Freddie took my phone.

Brad seems really nice and makes great fudge after eating 5 pieces he wanted some more "huggy time" hopefully it was in a friendly way and not a 'i feel sorry for you' some reason i have a _little _crush on him usually i look at Freddie's friends as big bros.

"Hey Ari?" Carly asked

"Yeah?"

"wanna be on iCarly?"

"YES! i-i mean ...Sure"i said try to act cool in front of Brad."But what am i gonna do?"

"oh! we're doing a skit where we meet our kids from the future"

"that is soo cool... who's my 'Parents'?"

"Sam and Freddie"

"Sooo my broher is going to play my dad ,Thats not weird at all!"i say sarcastically.

Everyone laughs

_**After iCarly**_

"Annnd we are CLEAR!" Freddie announces "Great show guys!"

"Thanks"

"Ari your acting is great you should become an actress"Sam says

"Thanks Sammy or should i say momma?"i say laughing

"shush you!"

_BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!_

"Ariana time to go home!"Freddie says

"Noooooo"i moan

"Yesssss"he mocks

"ok dude Bye Guys!"

"BYE!"

_**Outside the appartment**_

Freddie and i walk out the Shays appartment laughing about the show the Freddie stops as soon as he looks at our front door,i then look over to see a red evelope with '**Ariana 3**' written on the front.

i rip open the envelope to find a silver bracelet with a heart shaped lock and key and a letter

_**Dear Ariana ,**_

_**Today marks the first time i seen you and as a present i want you to have this bracelet to show you have my heart ,if you do not wear it you know what will happen**_

_**Love you always 3**_

_**Mr T**_

"oh my god" i whisper before falling to the floor hearing Freddie scream my name and everything turning black.

**A/N:The picture of the bracelet is on profile**


End file.
